


Who Says You Can't Tame an Alpha

by Sinology



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinology/pseuds/Sinology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader was apart of a Viking tribe that worked with wolfs, they were called the Howler tribe.  They were able to make themselves the Alpha of different packs.  Everything was fine before another group of Vikings attacked, (Y/N) and her wolf barely made it out.  She makes it to the mountains with her one wolf, there they mourn over their lost ones.  They make it out again to meet a Alpha of a dragon group, there (Y/N) tames it.  They live fine for a couple of years before they hear about the Vikings that attacked Readers home were killing dragons.  Reader makes them all leave and relocated them to make sure they were safe.  Years later one of the dragon's attacks Berk and draws the tribe to Reader.  (Cue mini fight and chase).  After the mini fight everyone left with no scratches.  Then Reader runs into Hiccup again and mini chase.  Then she shows him her whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every End Has a New Beginning

**_Prologue_ **

**_Flames._ **

_Screams of my friends and family as they were struck down._

_The howls of our friends and protectors as they tried to help us._

_I heard the shouts of the other Vikings as they chased me up the mountain. My brothers chasing after them trying to buy me sometime to get away. My tears running down my face as I ran away with all my might. Away from my burning village. Away from my dying friends and family. Away from the bloodthirsty vikings. Away from the dying Howler tribe._

_My tribe._

_I couldn't hear the Vikings following me so I stumbled to a stop. I turned my head to my wolf Nin panting. She had some scrapes but she would be fine. I sat down and wept. I could tell the Vikings gave up on getting me and went back to their boats. Nin scratched up still had her silver like glow nudged me with her head, then sat next to me head lowered. We stayed like this, mourning over the Howler tribe, the one we loved now gone._

_I heard a low rumble and I raised my head, there sat a Night Fury! I looked to Nin for some suggestions, but she was staring at the Night Fury in wonder and awe. I moved so I was in a crouching position and slightly moved closer to it. It narrowed it's blue eyes at me growling, and I stopped. I lowered my head tears dripping off my check and I waited for it to strike me. Then it did something I didn't expect, it curled around me and Nin. I looked up into its hypnotizing blue eyes, and I saw curiosity, wonder, sadness, fear, pain, and underneath it all love, a thirst for adventure, and a hint of a childish playful glint. I saw a piece of myself in its vibrant blue eyes, I reached out my hand and touched its head drawing a purr out. I gave a small smile as I scratched the Night Fury, giving Nin a small scratch behind the ears to. I gave the Night Fury a hug after that, latching my arm around its neck putting its head on my shoulder._

_"Thank you" I whispered. It just gave a low rumble, a low comforting and understanding rumble. I raised my head from the embrace and looked at my smoldering village and a fleet of Viking ships that were leaving the old docks I used to run and play on. A tear ran down my cheek remembering all of my most fun and favorite memories. I am 16 and one of the youngest of my siblings but they always treated me with care and kindness. I was placed higher than my brothers being the only girl besides my mother, but we all were being apart of the Chiefs family: my father. I smiled knowing he would want to keep the traditions his ancestors placed so long ago. I stood up looking at Nin, she understood what was to happen we both took a deep breath and did a melodious howl. Her's being a bit lower than mine, then the Night Fury joined in with a screech that did play along with our howls well. I smiled and turned to my companions, already accepting the Night Fury._

_"So Mr. Night Fury-" I was cut off by a grunt of dissatisfaction from the Night Fury "Mrs. Night Fury" the blue eyed being nodded looking quite proud "would you like a name?" I asked looking at the dark dragon. She just cocked her head to the side with those big puppy eyes, in question and gave a slight nod. I smiled a bit before saying_

_"How about Midnight? Seems about right being the blue eyed, black scaled, amazing dragon you are." I said petting her head a bit. She gave a purr and leaned into my hand more, I smiled knowing she liked the name._

_"Huh Nin? Nice name right? Suits her doesn't it?" I asked turning to the silver wolf who seemed to be grinning in her own wolf way. I chuckled after Midnight tried to mimic Nin's grin, I pet both of my friends feeling my humor coming back. I stumbled a bit when Midnight gave me a slight shove then motioning towards the back of her. I got a little shocked not expecting the Night Fury to be so trusting so soon._

_"Do you want me and Nin to ride you? You want to show us something's?" I asked cocking my head a bit to show I was questioning her. She made a happy and playful sound and crouched low eager to show us what she was thinking of. I shrugged my shoulders bending down to pick up Nin, who barely gave a fuss. I carried her onto Midnight and hugged them both close knowing how fast Night Furys could be._

_"Ok girl we are first time fliers so be nice?" I said to Midnight as she stretched her wings to their full wingspan ready for take off. With a great flap we were zooming in the air, high and fast. Nin seemed to be enjoying the wind in her face without needing to run for the exhilaration. Me on the other hand was focused on keeping Nin safe and holding onto Midnight. But I still enjoyed it, I was beaming ear to ear in the joy of flying. No wonder you don't really see dragons walking around, flying was magnificent! In no time we made it to a totally different island and landed in a forest. I dismounted Midnight and placed Nin on the ground tail wagging the whole time, with a bit of her tongue hanging out of her mouth._

_Midnight looked at us, smiling in before bounding towards a mountain with a rather large hole for a cave. Chuckling me and Nin bounded after her trying to catch up to the all too fast Night Fury. Once we made it deep into the mountain we were blinded by light, as we slowed to a stop. Me and Nin were stopped by a deep and terrifying roar, after much blinking I was able to see. It was a beautiful forest and cove mixed together in perfect harmony, then we saw it._

_A huge Night Fury, but it didn't look exactly like a pure Night Fury. It had sharp wing claws and its flaps on its back were sharp at the end and glowing a light blue color, not smooth like Midnight. It also had more color and had a pattern like the Skrills might have had. It had some glowing light blue stripes that faded to a glowing deep purple before going all black. It's ear flaps seemed to be sharper as well, it's claws longer and sharper also a bit more shiny metallic almost. Then it roared straight at us, I could see down its metallic throat behind its sharp and terrifying teeth. We immediately knew this was the alpha, a very powerful and rare alpha at that!_

_I bowed and signaled for Nin to do that as well. Then the alpha landed I could feel my hairs stand on end as I prayed for our lives. It sniffed Nin then me, trying to figure out why we came and what we were going to do. When Midnight bounded over still smiling, she pushed me licking over and over. I giggled and tried to push her off, when I succeeded I looked over to the alpha who's eyes became dilated and more friendly. I walked over to the big and terrifying alpha, looking at its glowing light blue eyes. I looked and saw old eyes that have seen war, pain, but still had the spark of youthfulness, an immense care, and love. I understood the whole show was to scare off things that could mean harm to the whole civilization in the mountain. I held my hand up, staying into the alpha's eyes inching closer. I stopped at a safe distance and reached my hand out further and waited to see if he accepted me. He looked at me, then Nin, then to the still smiling Midnight, then back to me. Then he pressed his head to my hand, a sign of friendship and trust._

_I smiled and gave the alpha a good scratch behind his ears, making him relax and give a soft purr. Midnight knocked me over again but the alpha growled and she got off deciding to play with Nin. I turned to the alpha and looked into his glowing eyes again and I saw only love and trust. I smiled making sure he could see love and trust in my eyes as well._

_"Can I call you by something?" I asked the Night Skrill (I decided to call him that, seeing he was a mix between the two). He gave a curt nod, giving me the go. I tapped my forehead wondering what should I call this magnificent alpha._

_"Al? Nick? Storm?" I asked, the alpha shaking his head to every name._

_"Oh I know!" I exclaimed smiling once more. "How about Eirik?" I asked, getting a satisfactory roar from Eirik. I giggled knowing I made the alpha happy, with his new name. I turned to Midnight and Nin, play fighting. I smiled forgetting about my fears of the dragons, my worries, and my sadness. I turned looking towards the sanctuary, and smiled. I already accepted it as my new home, with Eirik, Midnight, and Nin as my family._


	2. Exploring and Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has begun to adjust to her new home and family. But trouble and fate has different ideas

_I woke up in a ball of warmth, then I remembered everything. I remembered my dead friends and family. I remembered my burning village. But I also remembered the magnificent sanctuary, Midnight, the alpha Eirik, and my new home. I looked around and saw Nin and Midnight curled next to each other, tuckered out from their day of play._

_I turned to see Eirik staring at me, his head looming over me wondering why I woke up so soon. I smiled and got up from Eirik's comforting warmth. I decided to familiarize myself with the mountain sanctuary, and took a walk. During my walk I saw tons of dragons, some that weren't even in the Book of Dragons. I did also see blacksmith material, ponds, rivers, a lot of trees, yak, sheep, chicken, and deer. I could honestly say I was surprised in my short walking time I saw all of those things, I made a mental note where everything was though incase I needed some of those materials._

_I turned and saw Eirik and Midnight trailing behind me, I smiled and walked towards them. I gave both a good scratch in their favorite places right underneath their chins. Midnight crumbled to putty, while Eirik snuggled his head closer to my body effectively getting a hug out of me. I giggled to their reactions, I looked up at a howl. I knew it was Nin, but it was a howl to gather others because there was a hunt. I smiled and Eirik and Midnight giving them pats on the head before running off into the distance, towards the howl. I could hear wings as I ran towards Nin who had successfully with help of Changewings cornered a boar. I smiled knowing Nin has adjusted well to our new home, and got focused again. I crouched low in the undergrowth, concealing my figure as I crept closer to the boar. I grabbed a silver dagger out of my boot and inched even closer, careful not to make a sound. I looked around and saw some trees and bushes have eyes, I knew the Changewings had us completely surrounded. I launched myself at the boar knifing it quickly, giving it a quick death._

_I popped out of the undergrowth, the Changewings changing their camouflage to their normal red hues. I gestured to the boar as Nin ran out of a bush, licking my face happy to see her alpha and best friend again. I smiled and stepped out of the way, so the Changewings could have their breakfast. The Changewings devoured the boar but left huge parts of its pelt, I picked those pieces up and decided to use them as leather (maybe) for later. I walked back to where I saw a mini cave, close to the rocky area that we woke up in. I set the pelts on some of the rocks that poked out of the cave floor, I looked around a bit more. I saw there was a little area where clear water pooled, most of the areas were smooth other than a pointy rock here and there. I heard a roar and thumping, I turned to see Midnight trampling her way over to the little cave. She gave me a mini tackle taking me to the floor with her. I laughed as she constantly licked me, effectively getting her slobber all over me. I groaned and lightly pushed her head, getting her to stop._

_"Midnight I think this is going to stick." I said looking at my slobber covered and burnt clothes._   
_"Well I guess I needed new clothes anyways." I said to a smiling Midnight. The dragon moved closer to me and motioned to her back, asking me to get on again. I shrugged and got on, deciding to leave the now sleeping Nin._

_"Ok Midnight, let's go." I said hugging onto Midnight prepared for flight. With a beat of her wings we were up in the sky's of the sanctuary. I soon recognized the shape of Eirik, as we flew closer. Eirik nodded at nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to his task at hand: food. It seemed a bunch of fish found a mini cavern to hide in, and they wouldn't come out. I saw Eirik was getting frustrated and angry so I broke a nearby branch and took a sharp rock. I ripped a piece of my pants off and fashioned a spear. I looked close into the cavern and saw a bunch of fish lining up to look at me. I threw the spear with all my might and managed to spear plenty of fish!_

_Eirik seemed impressed at my hunting skills, and took a good look at my spear. I chuckled at his interest in my poorly made weapon. I then gave him all the fish, knowing he probably has to try and feed every dragon here as it was the alpha's job to protect and care for its pack or nest in this case. Then I got a brilliant idea, I motioned for Eirik hoping he would listen._   
_With an odd look he started to walk towards me, I motioned towards his back and he lowered himself so I could get on. I motioned Midnight to follow as we flew outside of the sanctuary. I had them circle the island waters until we found a school of salmons. I helped Eirik and Midnight circle the fish into a small area, then we went underneath them and pushed them all out of the water with wing blasts. I laughed once we got on shore to the flopping fish, getting more impressed looks from Eirik. Midnight helped herself to more than one fish, then we all carried some fish back to the sanctuary. Once we got all the fish to the rocky sleeping area, Eirik gave a mighty roar and swarms of dragons started to fly in. I laughed seeing all the different dragons, living all together under the protection and care of Eirik._

_He did seem to notice I loved helping to get the food, he gave me a nod and sat by my side. I smiled knowing I pleased Eirik, who has probably done amazing things before. I looked out toward the horizon, and my face turned to one of horror. I saw Viking fleets coming in quick, Eirik seemed to notice and growled._

_"Eirik! We need to leave! They will kill you all!" I exclaimed looking towards all the dragons, who started to look towards the entrance of the cave as well. Eirik was still growling at the entrance, the whole nest grew uneasy. I placed a hand on Eirik's wing, he sharply turned his head snarling before stopping seeing it was me._

_"We should leave." I said calmly "We should bring all the other dragons with us to a new island, the Vikings will kill you all." I said turning to the place I started to call home. He turned and walked to the entrance, the whole nest following their alpha. Nin followed behind the Changewings, wanting to know what was happening. With the whole nest outside, we all stared at the Viking fleet wondering what to do. Midnight was snarling at the ships, knowing they meant to harm the nest. I jumped on her back and we flew above the heads of the other dragons. They stared at us, until Eirik joined us in the sky. I looked at all the dragons flying and raised my hand, I made a plan in my head it wasn't perfect but it was all we had._

_"Fire!" I yelled at the top of my voice and brought my hand down, hoping the dragons saw it as a signal. Several shots of fire hit the water making a smokescreen, I knew this was our chance to flee._

_"Let's fly away!" I yelled getting Midnight to zoom away, looking back I saw the dragons following us. I smiled seeing Nin trying to balance on a Changewing, I turned forward and flew forward hoping the Vikings couldn't see us._

_~Time skip~_

_We landed on another island hoping it was empty, I jumped off Midnight and walked around trying to get feeling back in my legs. I was definitely going to find someway to ride her more comfortably. I walked around the island while the other dragons investigated to see if it suited them. I knew this area didn't have close Viking islands and would take weeks for a whole fleet to make it here. I heard some roars, and I ran to the noise to see if it was a bad sign or a good sign. I made it to the noise and saw something amazing, it was the perfect place for the dragons to live. It had a waterfall falling into a huge lake that had tons of fish no doubt, it had a bunch of rocks for a sleeping spot and food. It had a bunch of wildlife they could hunt, it had tons of trees. Nothing bad in sight, it also had some things I was interested in. I could see some materials I could use to make a saddle, something I could use to ride Midnight!_

_I laughed out loud turning to the dragons that roared, it was Midnight and Eirik. I looked around as the other dragons seem to fill in the cove, they were all looking at me. I lowed my head and bowed to all of them showing I meant no harm. Then I was pushed over by Nin, who nearly got crushed by Midnight who decided to rest her head on my back. The other dragons either left uninterested or laughed in their own way at our little scene. I huffed effectively getting crushed by the overgrown puppy of a dragon. I heard a grunt of Eirik and Midnight got off, I wobbled to a sitting position and got my breath back. I smiled at the two dragons and wolf, my best friends. I knew the end of my old life was sad, but this new life was going to be very interesting. And I loved it so far._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So this is all for the epic backstory! Hope you liked it, if you did leave a like and a comment so I know I am doing a good job. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so be kind this is my first How to Train Your Dragon fanfic/reader insert. I hope you liked it, if you did leave a like and a comment so I know to continue this.


End file.
